


rutilant

by choerry_bullet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, Fairies, Hybrids, M/M, Magic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choerry_bullet/pseuds/choerry_bullet
Summary: "So...are you gonna bite me or something? Do I need to take my shirt off?"





	1. Chapter 1

Jinsoul didn't believe in the super natural, never would she without proper evidence. Jinsoul was a aspiring scientist attending Korea's best college. All under her mothers money.

Jinsoul has been to many schools in her life, her mother had always moved her around to find a suitable school.

Jinsoul was extremely intelligent, she could easily brag about her high IQ with her advanced vocabulary. 

She had the ability to confuse the simple minded and the weak with merely her words. Not only did she have the smarts, but the beauty to go along with it.

Jinsoul was a good girl, she always did her homework and almost never missed school. The only circumstance she would not attend school if she was hospital sick. 

Unfortunately, she had never been that unhealthy. 

Jinsoul lived on the colleges campus, on the West side. The West consist of the more intelligent students and the foreign students. I'm the North it consisted of the party students and the students with below a 3.0 gpa. 

On the East of the campus was the more geeky students, cliche as it is. And finally on the South was the student athletes. 

Jinsouls room number was 178, the furthest room from the college. She had only a few friends, Jiwoo and Sooyoung. 

But Sooyoung and Jiwoo we're dating, so she barely ever saw them because they were always too busy hanging out with each other. And when she did, she ended up being a third wheeler. 

So to Jinsouls dismay, she was quite lonely. Despite really having it all. 

On the other hand, there was the opposite of Jinsoul, Kim Jungeun. Jungeun lived on the North side. Although she lived on the North side of the campus, she really didn't have a place for her to fit in. She was gorgeous, a doll. 

Many students thought she was a weirdo, or emo. Mainly that was because she usually wore dark colors in attempt to blend in better. It didn't help when she wore her favorite color although, red. 

Her skin tone and her sense in fashion blended well with her complexion and her unnatural blonde hair. Plenty of kids dyed their hair these days she didn't mind it unless she felt uneasy or her scalp began to feel unhealthy.

She took care of herself, but there was one thing that mind her stick out from all the other students. Even if no one knew, she still seemed different from the other attendants of the school.

Jungeun was a vampire.

･｡ﾟ☆: *.☽.* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! This book is also on wattpad on the account @/choerrybullet!


	2. Chapter 2

Jungeun feet raced against the cool ground, she was racing to find a school to attend before summer was over. She had been to over forty cities and didn't see any place she wanted to stay for 180 days. 

The next city was what caught her mind although, she recognized the high hills almost immediately. This was her old home.

Jungeun was surprised to see the grass still green, she knew that one day it would rot due to irresponsible humans that walked this land.

But it looked untouched, as if no foot had walked on it in years. Some parts of the ground looked touched although, the bending of the grass looked as if one had just walked over it. Jungeun was curious if the creature was human or not, but she could tell by the certain scent in the air.

Human.

She didn't want to get her hopes in discovering another supernatural creature, she hadn't in years. The latest form of immorality she had found was her old friend Hyejoo, but after a traumatic experience they had stopped talking.

Jungeun didn't mind her friends silence but she was lonely.

Everywhere she went nobody wanted it be friends with her, she weirded them out.

Jungeun followed the sweet scent using her hyped senses, she was sly. A quick vampire. She could catch the sneakiest and the most wanted with an easy ability of hers. Many vampires wanted her, but no humans.

Jungeun resembled a young girl, maybe twenty-one or two, she had a curved body. A body that had been hand crafted by the gods. Vampires lust after her, but no homosapien would dare to lay a hand on her. 

Her dark eyes scared them away, even the darkest ones.

Jungeun lifted her arm to reach out to a light tree branch, she lifted herself off of the ground with an ease. Her long legs walked over the old but healthy branch. Over the distance her sleek eyes could see a girl with beautiful long blonde hair. 

That was the sweet smell Jungeun obsessed over, that girls lavender perfume. Jungeun could see her slight smile as she sketched on a workbook. 

What could this pretty girl be doing out her? Deep in the forest, surrounded by dangers.

That's when the ugly scent hit Jungeun nostrils, the guck of smells that represented the ugly creatures of hell. Her nose despised the animals horrible smell, as they did to her the same way. 

Crawling over hills, sneaking up on the poor beautiful girl who had no idea of the creatures before her. 

Jungeun knew she could take a couple werewolves, she was far stronger than a couple dogs. Jungeun knew her strengths and weaknesses, and getting a few pups down was one of her easiest. 

Evil, you'd say, but you've never met a stinky mut with not sense of humor and whatsoever absolutely no retains to their hygiene. Jungeun wasn't a fan, neither was the entire race of vampires.

Even though Jungeun wasn't very familiar with the vampire race, seeming it had been hundreds of years since she had seen another vampire, she still remembers her family back in the 1700s.

Murdered, of course.

That was the last thing on Jungeun's mind, the pretty girl in the forest was at the top of her list. Her smalls smile wouldn't be three for long after she saw the creatures that layed out before her.

From all angles, the dogs didn't notice Jungeun, they surrounded the blonde woman. Her scent made them wild, crazy for her. They wanted her, so badly. Each time she would exhale a breath they'd get more wild for her. 

Each tiny movement would the breeze carrier out her soft smell, making all of them long for her. It was plain simple, they needed her for themselves.

Jungeun thought this girl was stupid, how could she do this to her self? If she hadn't been here, she'd be dead.

As light as a feather, Jungeun's fast feet moved past the stink. She was sly, but so were they. Being legitimately a animal, it was easy to snag a piece of her locks on top of her head with their jaws. 

She didn't scream, she didn't want to frighten the girl that had no idea what was going on. Jungeun had felt the rough fur before, but as she clung onto the backs of one it was worse than she thought. 

They pulled on her hair, trying to naw at her arms and legs to dethrone her from fleeing or attacking. Jungeun knew better, the weakest one would always stay up longer than the slowest. But if they were both...they shouldn't have come. 

She failed at the youngest first, seeming they were the smallest and the fastest, knowing that they would be protective over the pup. And they were, the yanked her side to side trying to get her off of the youngling, failing of course.

When they say saw their youngest down, there main goal was to kill her with their best to take her home to the alpha. 

Unfortunately, Jungeun doesn't go down without a fight.

They threw her, threw her, across the field knocking her into the visibility of the innocent girl. Her red eyes didn't help the fear in her though, it made it worse. 

Jungeuns main priority was to protect the innocent, not even her own life. She believed she had been here too long, she had far too much wisdom for one to understand and give it all. She don't mind death when she had nobody anymore.

Her skills had been sharpened by the best, she was feared by the strongest, scared the young. She would never hurt the innocent intentionally, she had her reasons.

They charged at her will all their willpower, but were distracted by the sweet smell of the other girl. The stench Jungeun gave off to them was over powered by this girl. The human.

They were attracted to her, they wanted her.

They spilt off into different directions, a few aiming at Jungeun and the rest wanting the other girl. 

Jungeun knew what was her and what was theirs, but neither of them owned the human. Her sweet fragile features made Jungeun want to protect her.

So that's what she did.

She was much faster than the wolves, she got to her before they did.

And instead to fighting them, she grabbed the girl by bridal, and ran. 

She was used to running, she knew where she was and where she needed to go. She had been staying at this place for a few days now, and nobody disturbed her at all. 

The human had no idea of what was going on, all she knew is she was being held. Man or woman, she knew this was no creature of humanity. No human could ever run this fast, no human would ever want her this way. 

The girl was too slow for this creature, she couldn't yell at them or scream out of fear. As fear was stronger than her.

This creature was stronger than her.

She couldn't turn to look anywhere but this fellows chest, the speed of this...thing stopped her from moving at any pace. 

Her heart was crying out to feel some type of reassurance from her incredible fear, but all she got was silence.

･｡ﾟ☆: *.☽.* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

pre-authors note: this chapter is republished!! if you read the first one you might want to read this again! ive added a whole 800 words extra so the chapter wasn't so short!

･｡ﾟ☆: *.☽.* :☆ﾟ.

Jungeun took the girl far away, for from the city's borders. The second she set her down she was screaming. She stumbled away from the creature before a whimper fell from her lips as she saw her surroundings. 

She about yelped when she saw how high she was in the trees. Her common sense immediately locked in.

One, how had she gotten hundreds of feet in the air? Two, how old was the tree house and would it break with her weight on it? And three, how the hell did someone get a whole tree house this high is in the trees?!

She had never been so scared for her life, she never believed in the supernatural...but this woman, she was everything but human.

No human could ever run at that speed especially with a person in their hands. No human was like her.

As a scientist, she wanted to know more. But as a twenty-one year old, she wanted to get as far away as she could.

She pulled herself off of the ground, her feet racing to get away from the other girl, or whatever she was.

"You'll hurt yourself," the fanged life said to Jinsoul.

"H-huh?"

"I said, you'll hurt yourself. This tree house is very high up in the trees."

How did she get me up here? There no latter!

"Who are you?" The blonde asked.

"None of your business, you should go home," Jungeun struggled to reply.

Jinsoul scoffed, "Where am I?!"

How could this girl tell her to go home but take her to the middle of nowhere? What type of mind did she have? 

She put her thinking cap on, where was she? It was dark, she was in a old torn down tree house, high up on a hill. Jinsoul stared at the scary creature, shaking under her sleeves like ice.

"Who are you?" The vampire asked the human girl. Jungeun was curious, this human was much more beautiful than any she had seen.

"And who are you to ask?"

"I just saved your life, you can at least tell me your name." 

Jinsoul scoffed, "Where did you take me?"

Jungeun bliked once, but not twice. It was obvious of her dominance over Jinsoul. The poor human girl was shaking while the vampire stood above her like a hawk.

"What is your name young...thing?"

Jungeun was much older than Jinsoul, you couldn't tell but it was sure obvious to any supernatural creature. Jungeun has much more knowledge than the human, it would never compare to a student who had only just started college a couple of months ago.

Jinsoul was dumb to the world, and Jungeun could tell her everything. But would she? She felt an urge to let her know all her secrets...but at the same time suck her blood.

Jinsoul was thinking, after a freaking out session...she had just realized she had been attacked by dogs.

And a single girl had fought them off.

･｡ﾟ☆: *.☽.* :☆ﾟ.

Three days after Jinsouls incident, she hadn't left her home once. She was terrified of the outside world. She knew nothing about it, everything she had learned was full of pure shit.

All her life she had always been made fun of for thinking she could prove the existence of extraterrestrial life on earth. And she had, but she knew no one believe that she saw what she thought was an alien.

She sat down in front of her laptop watching the google logo load. After it did, she typed in supernatural creatures.

The first thing that came up, werewolves. 

Jinsoul was sure this creature was not a wolf, it ran on feet. And the girl was quite beautiful to the eyes, werewolves were kinda ugly in Jinsouls opinion. They were just too...doggy in Jinsouls honest voice. 

There were her least favorite of the imaginary world.

The next thing, vampires.

"Vampires, filthy leeches." Jinsoul mumbled under her breath. It was funny, she sounded like one of those dogs, yet she was human.

She just had the same thoughts as them, vampires were shit.

Jinsoul had never liked the thought of vampires, they were all to threatening in her opinion. Their red eyes and fangs, they were all too unrealistic. 

Jinsoul was a fool for mythical creatures like fairies and such, but she would never spend her own time researching vampires.

Right, that totally wasn't exactly what she was doing.

Jinsoul clicked on the first link to a website, in bright red letters behind a black background laid 'vampires!' spat at her face.

She squinted her eyes to read the red ink. It was hard at night but she didn't mind it.

Vampires are creatures from hell, the undead. They drink blood of the living and terrify the children. You don't want them at your doorstep.

Vampires are dead, they are not living, the have the ability to live off of living blood by drinking in from the livings veins. They are not friendly creatures and are untrustworthy.

Do not trust a devils child.

Jinsoul rolled her eyes, this was all bull crap to her. None of this made sense, that girl was not a vampire. She didn't suit the description of this creature, she wasn't scary. Well not when she wasn't right in front of Jinsoul she wasn't.

But when she was...Jinsoul was vulnerable.

The girl wasn't human for sure, Jinsoul knew that as her number one. But what was she? Jinsoul has absolutely no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Jungeun wasnt big in the blood sucking part of being a vampire, but sometimes it hurt too much. Death exactly wasn't her thing. Even though Jungeun's body was physically no longer living. 

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath as she walked back into her newly owned dorm at some college. She couldn't even remember the name, all she knew was that blondie went here. 

She doesn't have a roommate, but she heard her name was Chaewon or something similar to that.

She doesn't mind having a roommate, indeed she wanted to make friends. But it was up to her roommate if Jungeun wasn't to scary to befriend.

Many people in Jungeun's past were scared to talk to her, they feared mostly her bright red eyes they weren't supposed to see. 

She had issues with controlling her image most of the time, she'd have to look human to be human. 

She'd never have the real traits of a human, it was because she wasn't one. She would never have to breath again, she doesn't need oxygen. It only makes her look normal instead of a pale girl not breathing for her entire life. 

Not her entire life, just the majority of it.

Jungeun was bit when she was twenty-two, the worst day of her life.

Her village was torn apart but wolves, one of the most feral supernatural creatures. She ran out into the outer west side of the village where her mother told her she was safe, but she wasn't. Far from safe.

She was beginning to feel tired, so Jungeun lied down on her new bed. Trying to get sleep, even though she'd never achieve it.

･｡ﾟ☆: *.☽.* :☆ﾟ.

"Mom?"

Jungeun received no answer.

"Mom?"

"She's not coming back little one," a man told her emerging from the forest.

"I am very far from lit—who are you?" Jungeun voiced.

The man had dark blue eyes, they looked like they had a sparkle to it in the moonlight. 

"A friend, trust me."

"I will not," Jungeun couldn't trust this man. He was tall, scrawny, and looked like he hadn't had a proper meal in years. 

"But you must."

"I don't have to do anything you tell me," she backed into a storage cell.

The man walked closer, his smell was horrible! Jungeun's nose curled in disgust.

"You are wrong, I am right. You will come with me or it will cost you your precious life."

Who does he think he is? God? Jungeun scoffed at his actions. "You can stop. Your not doing any good for yourself."

"You sound like your from the twenty-first century, am I wrong?"

"No, you aren't."

"Cause you are, I thought so. Ah, nice seeing you Jungeun."

Jungeun realized her actions, it was her old friend covered in disguise. This was no stranger.

"Welcome home Chaewon. Nice costume, never thought you'd go for a guy."

･｡ﾟ☆: *.☽.* :☆ﾟ.

"Chaewon???"

"J-Jungeun?!"

The two girls almost screamed, they hadn't seen one another for at least over a hundred years.

"Where did you go? Have you been here the entire time???"

Chaewon blue eyes revealed themselves, forcing a strong urge in Jungeun's to appear.

Chaewon had always been quite emotional, her eyes would always reveal themselves in the worst situations. 

"Where have you even Chaewon? You left! And like never came back?"

Chaewon nervously bit her lip, "Yeah about that. I got a girlfriend, and I've been living with my cousin. Well until now."

"Who?"

"A little fire spitter."

"Bitch you mean a fairy?"

"Yeah. Scary little fucker, don't mess with their mates at night it's horrifying. He really can spit fire though."

"Thanks...I'll keep that in mind," Jungeun awkwardly said.

"What have you been up to?" Chaewon asked.

"Oh nothing, just defending random cute girls from wolves."

"Cute girls—what? Should I ask?"

"Sure I mean if you want to," Jungeun laughed.

"What happened?"

"Well," Jungeun paused. "I was out here searching for a new school. I just graduated from my other one so it was time to move on. I look too young to get a job so I have to stay in school."

"Uh-huh."

"And I smelt her scent, gosh Chae is so sweet. But those freaks came in and tried to fucking eat her. Can you believe that?"

"Unfortunately, yes I can."

Jungeun sighed, she was so thankful Chaewon was her roommate. This was this best thing that had happened in years.

Other than the girl in the woods of course. God, she was beautiful to Jungeun.

"So why did you mess with fire spitter mate in the middle of the night? Please do tell me you got your ass beat."

"No but I did get my hair scorched though, I miss my luscious curls." Chaewon's lips frowned as she touched her hair.

"This is why you don't fuck with fairies, how are you even related to one anyways? You have fangs, remember?" 

"Yeah, I also have a aunt who likes children a little too much."

"Too much?"

"She has sixteen children, all of them being my fairy cousins. Yuck, I mean Yoongi's alright he doesn't prank me all the time. He's just protective over his mate, that he won't me really be friends with.”

"Let me guess, he's scared your gonna bite him. Correct?" And Jungeun was.

"Right on. He's so protective it's not even cute." Ok but it really is though...

"Gosh, when are people gonna realize we're not all Edward Cullen? Like sure he's hot but hes hot for a human."

"Ugh, humans are so simple minded. They need some brain."

"Just like you."

Chaewon scoffed, "Excuse me?!"

"I mean, that grammar was trash. How long have you been on earth and you still talk like that?"

"I literally hang around a gangster for a cousin, there no turning back now."

"Who is this guy anyway?"

Chaewon bit her lip, "You don't wanna know. The gay is too much your eyes will burn."

‘Think they already did this morning when I looked in the mirror.’

･｡ﾟ☆: *.☽.* :☆ﾟ.


	5. Chapter 5

Chaewon tapped on Jungeun's shoulder hoping she'd give her attention. 

"God, why are you still needy?"

"I wanted to go out today."

"We have school."

"Fuck school."

Jungeun gaped at Chaewon, in their older days, Chaewon wouldn't miss a day of school even if there was a fire. But now, she was quite the opposite.

"I mean, it's not like we need to learn anything. We know like everything," Chaewon complained.

Jungeun smacked her arm, "Don't get all cocky with me. And plus, I wanna see that cute girl."

"Oh, who?"

"I don't know her name." All Jungeun knew was that she was stunning, she was a beauty. She was the prettiest creature Jungeun had ever seen, and she had seen a lot.

"So your going to school for a girl that you don't even know her name?"

"Yeah, don't humans do that?"

"I think so, I think it's called a crush."

Crush?

"I thought it was called a couch?"

"No no a couch is the thing that they sit on when they get lazy," Chaewon explained.

"So when they like someone, it's a crush?"

"Yeah."

For someone as old as Jungeun she sure didn't know much about the modern world. It was like she was in her own little world, including a few people into her life.

Jungeun turned to Chaewon, "So if I go to school for her, it's officially a crush?"

Chaewon raised one eyebrow, "Not exactly, but it could turn into that. You got a thing for humans?"

"No, I have a thing for her."

Chaewon let out a cute chuckle, "Well then. Let's get ready?"

･｡ﾟ☆: *.☽.* :☆ﾟ.

Jinsouls favorite color was blue, she tends to where it a lot. The color suits her skin color welly.

Today was the sixty-sixth day of school, as Jinsoul was counting. She was ready to get out of here and search for that girl.

But it was easy, that girl stood right at the doors. Dressed in all dark clothing, her hair complementing it somehow still being dark.

Jinsoul gasped, was this girl following her?

She was very much scary, but she was also stunning. Jinsoul was oddly attracted to the girl, she was scary yet beautiful to the eyes.

She was also just terrifying overall.

Speaking of, Jinsoul was sure she was a vampire. All she had to do was catch her in the act. In the act of drinking blood? Jinsoul wasn't sure of this woman.

She was very confusing, Jinsouls brain was a mess.

The girl looked over at Jinsoul, a smirk on her face. Jungeun was anything but a blood drinker, technically she was but that was out of the question.

"W-Who are you? Are you following me?" Jinsoul asked, her voice shaking.

"No. And I'm Jungeun, you?"

"Like I'll tell you, what are you?"

Jungeun rolled her eyes, "Human. Just like any one else."

"No your not, your not human. I know so."

"Listen chick, humans know a lot of shit but me? I don't know anything, so stop asking what I am. I'm human."

Jungeun could almost laugh at herself, she was indeed a terrible liar.

Jinsoul looked away, "It's Jinsoul."

"Huh?"

"My name, my name is Jinsoul."

If Jungeun could blush, she would. She could imagine being a cute couple with matching J's. Was this a developing crush? Maybe.

"Now tell me, I know your not human. I saw with my own eyes what you did, what are you?"

Jungeun's mind changed, "I won't tell you."

"So your hiding something."

Fuck. "I'm not hiding anything. I'm a human, what else is there to be?"

"Everything!"

Jungeun turned around spotting Chaewon and some guy, she stalked off after her old best friend—ignoring the attention Jinsoul had brought to her.

"Chaewon?"

"Hey."

"Who's..." Jungeun gestured to the scary man. "This?"

"Oh this is the cousin I was talking about, the fairy that spits fire? His name is Yoongi. Yoongi this is Jungeun, shes like me."

The man was quiet.

"Uh, it's nice meeting you Yoongi." She held out her hand.

He ignored it, concentrating on the floor. 

"Yoongi! Stop it he's in class!" Chaewon whisper-shouted.

"B-but I miss him!"

Jungeun's eyebrow scrunched together, what were they talking about? 

"You miss him when he's three feet away from you."

"So? Maybe one day you'll understand," he crossed his arms against his chest.

"I have a fucking girlfriend," Chaewon hissed.

"You don't understand what's it's like to have have a mate, this shit is so frustrating I can't even be away from him without some type of depression attacking me."

"Guess that fucking sucks."

Jungeun let out a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" The sassy male sneered at her.

"You?"

He rolled his eyes before turning to his cousin, "I can talk to him if I want—he said he missed me too," he pouted. 

"Let him focus, this is his first fine in this world because of you. He wants to graduate just like you did the first time."

"I cheated through college."

God they were funny.

"Whatever leave him alone. Yoongi? Yoongi??? What the fuck stop mind fucking him!" 

"I'm not!"

"Then what are you doing?" Chaewon questioned.

"Nothing, I wasn't even talking—" he was interrupted by a yell.

"Yoongi!!!! I hate this place, I wanna go home!" A small boy whined. "They're so rude here! I h-hate this place!"

Oh, this must be his mate.

Jungeun touched Chaewon shoulder mouthing a 'is this him?'. She watched him pull down his beanie.

"Yeah, be careful though. He's so gay it'll make you gay."

"But I already am."

"Right."

Jungeun turned around to face the entrance of the school where students began to flood the hallways for their own classes. What class did she even have?

She pulled up her schedule on her phone eyeing the distinctive classes, first she had history. Fun she had lived throughout half of that class already. At least it would be easy.

"Let's go I'll take you home," the bitchy boy said.

They walked past Jungeun, the small boy stopping and staring at her. He stood there until Jungeun realized he was there he begun walking again, avoiding eye contact.

"What's with him? Geez."

"He's a sweet boy, he's just shy." Chaewon told.

"Didn't seem so shy the way he looked at me a second ago."

"He probably just thinks—he'll grow on you Jungeun. You'll have to cuddle him when you see his jammies."

"Jammies?"

"I promise you, even Hyejoo thinks he's adorable and she hates cats."

"Cats?"

･｡ﾟ☆: *.☽.* :☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i oop


End file.
